


Third Law

by DataAngel (TheNinth)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/DataAngel





	Third Law

  
"I don't know what you expect to get from them" McKay grumbled. "They're only one step above apes. They don't even have a language we can understand! It's like the opening sequence of 2001 here."  
  
Wordlessly, Sheppard fired the signal flare into the sky. As it exploded in bright, shimmering fragments that hovered above the encampment, the natives fell to their knees. They whispered things that might have been prayers. Or curses, depending on what side you were on.   
  
McKay stared, jaw slightly slack. "Ah," he said as he exhaled. "Clarke's third law."  
  
"Clark with or without an e?" Sheppard asked. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at the cluster of ape-like humans (human-like apes?) that was forming in front of him.  
  
"With?" McKay said in that snotty tone that only McKay and sixteen-year-old girls tended to use. "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic? _You_ fired the flare. I assumed you knew that."  
  
"I _do_ know that, Rodney. It was a joke."  
  
"Oh," said McKay. Then he frowned. "What's Clark-without-an-E's third law?"  
  
"If I put these glasses on, no one will know I'm Superman."  
  
"I really hate you."


End file.
